Younger brother
by ReyBoy23
Summary: What would happen if Yugi Moto's younger brother joined Duel academy. What is the mystery behind the winged kuriboh Yugi gave Jaden when they first meet. Find out here. JadenxAlexis OCxJasmine SyrusxMindy ChazzxBlair maybe more
1. Chapter 1

"SYRUS! GET UP!" Jaden shouted at the top of his lungs. The blue haired boy jumped out of bed in shock and landed on his bum.

"Jaden! I was having a amazing dream about the Dark Magician Girl and me and you had to ruin it didn't you!" He snapped as he slowly got up and rubbed his now throbbing bum.

"Sorry Syrus but I just heard from Hasselberry that the new students are arriving! Hurry up and get dressed so we can go meet them!" Jaden said as he ran out the door and headed down towards the harbour. Syrus just sighed and got ready for the day ahead of him.

Jaden made it down to the docks just in time to watch the boat full of fresh students pull into the docks.

'Wonder if there will be any decent competition this year?' He thought to himself as he watched some students walk off the boat, taking there first step on duel academy island.

"Jaden? Your up early." He heard a voice behind him. He spun on his heel to be face to face with none other then Alexis. Her long blond hair was up in a ponytail today and she wore her usual obelisk blue dorm clothes.

"Ye, I couldn't sleep last night I was so exited about the new students arriving!" He smiled at her and she just smiled back. They both went back to watching the new students.

"Woah, he looks familiar." Jaden said, pointing towards a boy with blond spiky hair and green eyes.

"Oh ye, but who does he look like?" Alexis said to no-one in particular. Jaden thought for a while then snapped his fingers.

"Got it! He looks like Yugi Moto!" He nearly shouted. Alexis just looked at him then back to the boy and gasped.

"Yes, your right! He does!"

"Wait a minute, I read in duel world magazine that Yugi had a brother that had just got into dueling, I wonder if that's him? Shall we go ask?" He asked Alexis who nodded and started walking towards the blond teen.

"Excuse me, hey!" She shouted trying to get his attention. He turned and looked at the pair, a little confused as why they would be talking to him.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked as he put his rucksack on the floor.

"Me and my friend here were just wondering, are you related to Yugi Moto?" Alexis asked and he nodded.

"Yes, he is my older brother. My name is Yuki. It's nice to meet you..." He said waiting for the pair to say there names.

"I'm Alexis and this is my friend Jaden. It's a pleasure to meet you Yuki." She smiled at him.

"Hey Yuki! As Alexis just said, my name is Jaden. So your really the king of games' younger brother! I feel so honoured to meet you!" He squealed.

"Nice to meet you to. If you will excuse me, I need to go sign in to my dorm now." He bowed to the pair, picked up his stuff and left.

"I can't believe Yugi's brother is going to the same school as us!" Jaden squealed in delight. "I wonder what deck he uses, I wonder what dorm he is in, no I don't. It's obvious he will be a obelisk blue. I can't wait to see him duel!" He continued to ramble on to himself for another 5 minutes before Syrus eventually showed up.

"Hey Jaden, seen anyone who looks like a challenge yet?" He asked

"He'll ye! The one and only Yuki Moto has decided to come to this school!" He said to the blue haired boy.

"Um, Jaden. His name is Yugi, not Yuki. And why would the king of games come to school when he is, well, the king of games."

"No Yuki is Yugi's younger brother. He is the one who has arrived on the island." Jaden said jumping up and down on the spot.

"Ok Jaden time to calm down." Alexis said as she pinched his ear, making him yelp in pain.

"Ouch! That really hurt Alexis!" He snapped at the girl.

"Well if you calm down I won't have to do it again!" She snapped right back. "Anyway it's nearly time for the welcome ceremony so lets head to class." She suggested. Jaden and Syrus both nodded in agreement and headed towards duel academy. Where they had a chance of running into Yuki Moto again.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki found himself standing at the edge of duel academy island. He looked out towards the sea and sighed.

"I hate being Yugi's younger brother. I'm always in his shadow. Always have been, always will be!" He sighed. He sat on the edge of the cliff and let his legs dangle over the side.

"But what can I do? My brother is the best of the best, he has saved the world more then once. Me, I can barely save my toast from burning in the morning, let alone save this island. Why does he think I can do this mission, WHY CAN'T HE JUST DO IT HIMSELF!" He shouted. The only reply he got were the waves below crashing into the rocks and face of the island. He sighed again as he stood up.

"I will make you proud of me, and I will make sure I'm not just your shadow. I will become my own person and not just known as your younger brother!" And with that he started walking towards duel academy's main building. As he past a tree he heard whispering. It was only faint but he knew someone was behind the tree.

"Whoever is there, come out now!" He snapped grabbing his deck from his deck holder just in case. 2 nervous girls walked out from behind the tree, both in obelisk blue uniform. One had black hair and brown eyes while the other had brown hair and green eyes.

"Why did you follow me here?!" He snapped know knowing they heard him talking to himself a minute ago.

"W...well we though you were cute so we thought we would try to get to know you. But you came here and started talking to yourself and we didn't want to interrupt. We are sorry." The black haired girl spoke while the brown haired girl nodded in agreement. Yuki just glared at them.

"Forget everything you heard. Then maybe we can start off fresh. I am in no mood for you two to start blabbing about what you heard here today. Do we have a deal?" Yuki asked while tapping his feet.

"Yes!" The brown haired girl finally said a bit to quick. "I mean, sure sounds good." She said while flicking her hair to the side. "Well, I'm Jasmine and this is my best friend Mindy. It is nice to meet you?"

"Yuki. Yuki Moto. The little brother of the king of games." He muttered. "I will be leaving now as I need to go join my dorm." He said as he turned his back to the two girls.

"Wait a sec, what dorm are you in? Maybe we could help you find your way there?" Jasmine said as she raced forward to grab his arm. When she realised what she was doing she quickly backed off and blushed.

"No, my dorm is the one just over there." Yuki said pointing towards the rundown slifer dorm.

"No! You can't be a slifer slacker!" Mindy snapped. "Your to cute to be in with them losers."

"I should be in obelisk but I asked to be in slifer. I want to be closer to Jaden. After all, he is the one my brother chose. Anyone he gives a winged kuriboh, he has chosen for a very important task and it is my job to find out if he is ready for his destiny." And with that he walks away leaving a very stunned Jasmine and Mindy.

Yuki finally arrived at his new home. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought to himself. He walked up the stairs and to the very last dorm room.

"Dorm room 204. Hopefully it looks better on the inside." He muttered as he opened the door. There was a the normal stuff in the room. Bunk beds, a small coffee table, a desk in the corner and a small tv in another corner.

"Not much but at least I don't have to share for now." He said as he dropped his rucksack on one of the beds. "Better head to that opening ceremony. I'm meant to be in the first duel of the year." He sighed as he stood up. "Lets just get this over so I can rest after." He said while having a little stretch. He left the room and made it with 5 minutes to spare before he had to duel.

"So my opponent is a obelisk blue called Walter." He muttered while sitting in a dressing room. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Yuki called and the door swung open revealing Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Jasmine and Mindy.

"Hey Yuki, good to see you again." Jaden said. "Before I forget, this is Syrus." He said pointing to the blue haired boy who looked like he was going to faint from happiness about meeting Yuki. "You never told us you were in the first duel of the year, good luck bro!" He finished finally.

"Um...thanks I guess. I had better get going. I'm on soon." Yuki replied as he stood up.

"Who are you duelling?" Jasmine asked as Yuki was about to leave. He stopped and turned his head a little to look at her.

"Some guy named Walter, you heard of him?" Yuki asked.

"No way! That annoying kid. He hasn't stopped asking me out since he arrived here 2 years ago." Alexis sighed. This made Jaden a little angry.

"Louis, please kick his butt for me!" Jaden growled.

"Jaden? Are you ok?" Syrus asked looking at his bestfriend.

"No. No I'm not ok! If anyone is gunna ask Alexis out, it's going to be me!" He shouted then quickly put a hand over his mouth as his eyes shot open as did everyone else's in the room. "I mean, um, I gotta go!" He panicked and quickly ran out the room.

"Well Lex, looks like you got yourself a toy boy." Mindy snickered giving Alexis a wink. "Anyway good luck out there Yuki."

"Thanks. Alexis, good luck with Jaden. See ya." And with that he was gone as well.

"Jaden...wants to...ask me out?" Alexis muttered still in shock.

Yuki walked out of the tunnel and into the duel arena. He looked up to see the room packed full of students all cheering.

"Hello and welcome to the opening duel at duel academy island!" A man with long, very long blond hair spoke down a microphone. "The first duel will be a good one as the two duelists are both very high in are ranking system! First I would like to welcome are rising star at the academy, Walter Gunton!" He shouted his name and the crowd caused a uproar as a black haired male in a obelisk uniform made his way to the arena. "And for are second contender we have no other then the king of games' younger brother, Yuki Moto!" And again he screamed the name down the mic sending the crowed into a even bigger uproar. Yuki just looked around and gave a little wave when he spotted various people he had meet in his short time on the island. "Ok so you should all know who I am. If you don't your most Likely a slifer slacker. For those idiots I shall say my name. I am professor Crowler. Head of obelisk blue dorm and the ref in today's duel. Duelists, take your positions!" Both Walter and Yuki activated there duel discs by putting there decks in. "Today we will be changing the rules a little. instead of 4000 life points you will have 8000, ok? Good. Well then. 3, 2, 1..."

"DUEL!" Everyone in the room cheered as they began.

8000

8000

"The first move is yours." Yuki said.

"Why thank you. I will start with setting 1 monster in defence mode and finish up with a facedown! Your move new boy!" Walter laughed.

"Ok, first I will summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" 1900/1700 "and I will attack you facedown monster!" Skilled Dark Magician sent a dark ball towards the facedown monster. When it was about to hit the monster revealed itself. Alien skull 1600/1800

"Ha, your monster is destroyed. I will end my turn with a facedown." Yuki finished setting a trap for next turn.

"You will regret that, chump! I activate Brain Control. By paying 800 life points I can control one of your monsters!"

Walter: 7200

Yuki:8000

Suddenly a hand shot out of the Brain Control hand and grabbed Skilled Dark Magician and it sent a shock through him, then dragged him onto Walters side of the field.

"I will then sacrifice him to summon my Alien Mother!" 2300/1500 "and attack you directly!" With that the Alien Mother sent a yellow beam straighet at Yuki, yet he didn't even flinch from the hit

Walter:7200

Yuki:5700

"Your move, shadow of the king of games!" Walter laughed but Yuki just ignored it and got on with his turn.

"I activate Lightning Vortex. By sending 1 card in my hand to the graveyard I can destroy all your monsters on the field." He said whilst picking a card in his hand. Then a lightning bolt fell from the ceiling and struck Alien Mother, destroying the monster.

"Next i will summon Magician Valkyria in attack mode." 1600/1800 "and attack you directly. I will also reveal my facedown, a trap called Magicians Circle. If a spell-caster type monster attacks, we both can summon another spell-caster with 2000 attack points or less, and I pick Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" 2300/1700 "her ability lets her gain 300 attack points for every Dark Magician or Dark Magician of Chaos in my grave, and I sent one there when I used Lightning Vortex. Now Valkyria and Dark Magician Girl, attack him directly." Two balls of pink went flying from the magicians wands straight into Walters chest and exploded making him fly backwards and land with a thump on his back

Walter:3300

Yuki5700

"You little brat! " Walter snarled as he drew a card. A smirk appeared on his face. You are so finished now!" He laughed. "I activate Autonomous Action Unit. By paying 1500 life points I can take a monster from your graveyard and add it to my field, and guess who I'm taking. Your Dark Magician!" He snarled as the Dark Magician rose from the floor as if he was raising from his grave.

Walter:1800

Yuki:5700

"Now I will summon my Alien Warrior in attack mode!" 1800/1000"Alien Warrior, attack his Magician Valkyria!"

Walter:1800

Yuki:5500

"Now Dark Magician, destroy his Dark Magician Girl!"

Walter:1800

Yuki:5000

"Haha now your completely defenceless. Face it, you can't win. You will never be like your brother. He would have won by now, but you Ha your barely holding on!" Walter laughed

"Whatever." Is all Yuki replied "my move. I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode." 1900/1700 "attack his Alien Warrior."

Walter:1700

Yuki:5000

"Ha, dumb move. My Alien Warriors effect is when he is destroyed in battle I can place two A-Counters on your monster." Walter smirked

"Good for you, your move." Yuki replied keeping his emotionless face on.

"Right, I will start off by activating my face down, Brainwash Wave. This lets me take control of one monster on your side of the field that has a A-Counter on it, so say goodbye to your Skilled Dark Magician." With that Skilled Dark Magician floated over onto Walters side of the field. "Now I will sacrifice him. To summon my Alien Mother!" 2300/1500 "now my two monsters attack him directly!" Walter shouted as Dark Magician shot a dark ball towards Yuki while Alien Mother shot a Yellow beam of pure power towards him. Yuki stood his ground and acted like nothing even happened.

Walter:1700

Yuki:200

"Looks like I win, just surrender before you get hurt hmm?" Walter snickered while Yuki just stood there, smoke coming from his shoulders.

"I never surrender." Is all he replied

"Well I guess I will just have to beat you then!" Walter shouted "So hurry up and end your turn so I can win this thing!"

"I will start by summoning Mythical Beast Cerberus in attack mode." 1400/1400 "then I will activate Magical Dimension. By sacrificing a spell caster type monster on my side of the field I can summon one from my hand, regardless it's level. So come forth Chaos Command Magician!" Yuki roared as the magician appeared on the field. 2400/1900. "Also the other affect of Magical Dimension is I can destroy 1 monster on the field, so return to the grave Dark Magician!" And like that Walters Dark Magician exploded into tiny pieces. "Know Chaos Command Magician, attack his Alien Mother!"

Walter:1600

Yuki:200

"Your move, chump." Yuki smirked for the first time in the duel while Walter was starting to panic.

"Um, I play 1 facedown and play Alien Skull in defence mode." 1600/1800 "th...that's all I can do." He muttered, letting his head sink in defeat.

"To finish off I will summon my Magician Valkyria in attack mode." 1600/1800 "Chaos Command Magician attack his Alien Skull. Now Valkyria finish this duel off, attack him directly!" With that Magician Valkyria sent a ball of pure power straight towards Walter.

"NOOOOO!" Walter screamed as the ball smashed into his chest and exploded sending him flying off the duel arena.

"Sensational! The winner of the duel is Yuki Moto with a amazing comeback!" shouted down the mic and the crowd went mental. Everyone cheering Yuki's name. He smiled and waved a few times before walking towards the tunnel back to the dressing room to pick up his bag.

**so how was my first duel chapter? hope you guys liked iit. Also remember to pm me some OC for later in my story :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Jaden and Syrus just watched in shock as Yuki commanded the final attack on Walter.

"Yuki...won?" Syrus' eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Ye, what a comeback. Come on, lets get down there and congratulate him!" Jaden cheered as he jumped out of his seat and ran towards the exit.

"Jaden! Wait for me!" Syrus shouted as he chased after the brown hair boy.

"Hurry up Sy, he could leave before we get there!" Jaden called looking over his shoulder and not where he was going.

"Jaden! Look out!" Syrus called but it was to late. Jaden crashed into someone and they both tumbled to the floor.

'Erg what was that.' Jaden thought. He opened his eyes and saw he had crashed into Hasselberry. As he tried to get up, but ending up making things worse for the pair.

"Sarge, stop wriggling! Your knee keeps brushing against a place I don't want you touching!" He snapped as his eyes turned to slits. The pair finally became untangled and both got up.

"Sorry about that Hasselberry, we were in a rush and I didn't see you." He laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it Sarge, just never crash into me again. Where wer you two going in such a rush anyway?"

"Oh ye! We are going to congratulate Yuki on his win. Wanna come?" Syrus said running on the spot. "If you do hurry up cause he might leave soon!" He snapped. Jaden and Hasselberry just nodded and headed of towards the locker room again.

As they arrived Yuki was just about to leave.

"Hey Yuki! Congrats on the win bro! That was quite a comeback you pulled." Jaden smiled at him. "We need to duel soon. That would be a fun duel."

"Thanks, it wasn't my best but I'm glad I won." Yuki smiled back "not to be rude but I need a shower so I shall be heading back to the dorm." He nodded at the group and walked away.

"He is so lucky." Syrus pouted while folding his arms over his chest.

"Why? Because he is related to the king of game?" Hasselberry asked.

"No! Because he has a Dark Magician Girl in his deck!" Syrus shouted whilst stomping his foot in anger causing both Jaden and Hasselberry to breakdown laughing.

"What's so funny guys?" A female voice asked.

"Oh hey Jasmine, Mindy, we were just laughing at the fact Syrus has a huge crush on the Dark Magician Girl." Jaden struggled to say as he continued to laugh.

"Awh Syrus, your growing into a man." Mindy smiled at him. "just one that has a crush on a card, not a real person." Mindy laughed

"Speaking of crushes, that's the reason we came here." Jasmine said with a serious face.

"You came here to see Yuki then Jasmine." Jaden winked at her causing her to blush a bright red.

"N...no we came to see if you have seen YOUR crush, Alexis." She snickered whilst Jaden just glared at her. "She took off after the duel and we can't find her anywhere."

"I wonder where she could have gone." Jaden said, putting a hand on his chin in a thinking manor.

Elsewhere Yuki was making his way back to his dorm room.

"I guess after my shower I should grab some food. I completely forgot to eat lunch today." He said to himself as his belly made a grumbling noise.

As he got back to his room he noticed a letter on his bed. Yuki raised a eyebrow as he picked up the letter and opened it.

'Yuki,

I have kidnaped Alexis. If you want her back meet me on the beach at midnight. No-one humiliates me in front of the school!

Walter.'

Yuki read the letter 3 times till it finally sunk in.

"Little bastered!" Yuki growled. "How dare he kidnap one of my friends!" He quickly grabbed his coat and left the room. "I have to find Jaden, he can help me with this." He muttered as he ran towards the academy.

Jaden, Syrus, Hasselberry, Mindy and Jasmine were all sitting it the cafeteria with a dull look on there faces.

"We can't find her anywhere." Mindy muttered. "She was right next to us then poof she was gone."

"I'm sure she is fine, I mean it isn't like she can't defend herself is it?" Syrus perked up. "I mean she is the queen of Obelisk Blue." He smiled trying to keep high hopes.

"What's this I hear! My dear Lexi is missing!" A boy with black hair said. He wore a torn Black Jacket and Black Trousers.

"Yes Chazz, Alexis is missing and last time I checked she wasn't yours!" Jaden snarled at him.

"Jay, calm down. You know how Chazz is." Syrus whispered to Jaden. He took a deep breath them got up.

"Sorry about that Chazz, didn't mean to snarl at you bro." Jaden smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

Chazz just turned his back on him. "Whatever Slacker. I'm going to go find my dear Lexi. She must be so worried without me to protect her!" And with that he ran towards the exit. As he reached the door it swung open and smacked him in the face forcing him to fall to the floor.

"Ouch!" Chazz yelled. "Watch where you are going you little brat!" He growled as he slowly got up.

"Whatever I will deal with you later, I'm in a rush at the moment." Yuki said as he scanned the cafe. "JADEN!" He called making the group turn around. Yuki made a come here sight with his hand and Jaden nodded. The group got up and walked over to Yuki and Chazz.

"What's up Yuki? You seem worried." Jasmine said as she stood next to him.

"Well you guys probably know by now that Alexis is missing, right?"Yuki said making the group look between each other, then back at Yuki and nodded.

"Good, well not good but...just read this" he sighed as he held the letter out to Jaden.

As Jaden read it his eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger.

"Yuki, lets go save her!" Jaden growled as he took off running with Yuki hot on his tail, dropping the letter in front of Jasmine. She picked up the letter and read it aloud to the group. Everyone gasped.

"Why would he kidnap Alexis though? Surly if he was going to kidnap anyone it would have been Jasmine considering how much she likes him." Syrus said aloud causing Jasmine to blush bright red.

"Shut up Trusdale!" She shouted as she punched him sending him flying. He slowly got up and held his face in pain.

"D...did I say that out loud?" He muttered. He then fell face first to the ground.

"Hasselberry, look after Syrus. Mindy Jasmine, lets go help Alexis!" Chazz roared as he ran down the same corridor Yuki and Jaden had ran down with Jasmine and Mindy close behind him.

Hasselberry just sighed as he picked the young Syrus up.

"You have a lot to learn about girls Private." He sniggered "lets get you to the infirmary." He said as he started jogging with Syrus flung over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki and Jaden arrived at the beach at 11:30. They were early, first time Jaden had been early for anything.

"Where are you Walter!" Jaden shouted as he ran down the beach trying to locate the boy that kidnapped Alexis.

"Jaden save your strength ok. You're gunna need it if you want to duel him and win." Yuki shouted at the panicking boy.

"I can beat him with my eyes closed...wait you want me to duel him!?" Jaden stuttered.

"Yes, Alexis means much more to you then she does to me. It's only natural that you come to her rescue. But you need to calm down Jaden ok?" Jaden just nodded. HE was going to save her, HE was going to help her, HE was going to be her prince in shining armour.

"Good! Now come on, lets go through your deck before Walter gets here ok?" Jaden just nodded again as he pulled out his deck and handed it to Yuki. They spent the next Half hour going through his deck and making minor changes to help bring him a win.

"Well, well looks like you turned up after all!" Walter laughed as he wade out of the forest and onto the beach, Alexis over his shoulder. She had been tied up and was either asleep or knocked out. Jaden looked at Yuki. He nodded and Jaden took a deep breath as he took a step forward.

"Walter I challenge you to a duel. If I win you give back Alexis!" He snapped.

"And what if I win, well there's no if about it. What do I get when I win?" He chuckled to himself.

"You get my deck." Yuki said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Both Jaden and Walter gasped.

"Yuki, you can't be serious! Your deck is to precious to bet on a duel!" Jaden basically shouted at the boy.

"I believe in you Jaden, just think of the reason you're dueling Walter. Then you can't lose." Yuki smiled at him. Jaden looked shocked at first but then nodded and turned to Walter.

"Game on bro."

Walter 8000

Jaden 8000

"I'll start this thing!" Walter smirked as he drew his first card.

"I will start off by playing Great Angus in attack mode!" 1800/600 "then I will play 2 cards face down to end my turn."

"My move! I play 1 card facedown defence mode and two cards facedown. That's all." Jaden sighed.

"On the defence already?" Walter laughed. "Pathetic! Go! Attack his facedown Angus!"

The bull charged as the facedown revealed itself. It was Clayman. 800/2000.

"Not to worry, I activate Micro Ray!" Walter said as he revealed 1 facedown. " the defence of 1 monster on the field becomes 0 till the end of this turn." He laughed as Angus destroyed Clayman.

"No! Clayman!" Jaden gasped.

"I shall play 1 facedown and end my turn." Walter smirked.

"Erg my turn. I play E.H Wildheart in attack mode!" 1500/1600. "That's all I can do."

"Haha is that it? Ok then, Angus attack!" The bull charged at Wildheart but was stopped by a invisible barrier. "What!" Walter snarled.

"My facedown was Drain Shield." Jaden smirked as his life points went up by 1800.

Walter 8000

Jaden 9800

"Erg I play a facedown. Your turn Jaden." He snarled as Jaden drew a card.

"I will play Sparkman in attack mode and switch Wildheart into defence mode. That's all for now."

"Still defending? It's useless you know!" Walter snarled as he drew a card. "Angus attack Sparkman!" The bull again charged again and destroyed Sparkman.

Walter 8000

Jaden 9600

"Then I will activate my facedown, Beast Soul Swap. By returning Angus to my hand I can summon another Beast monster from my hand with the same level. So Angus comeback to the field." He smirked as the bull disappeared then appeared again. "And now he can attack again! Go attack Wildheart!" The bull was about to charge when Jaden activated a facedown.

"Go my Waboku. All damage I would take become 0 and my monster can't be destroyed this turn." Jaden smirked. "My turn, first I will activate Polymerization to fuse my Wildheart and the Avion in my hand to form E.H Wild Wingman!" 1900/2300 "Then I will activate Miracle Fusion to fuse the Sparkman and Clayman in my graveyard to form Thunder Giant!" 2400/1500 "Go Wild Wingman, attack his Angus!"

Walter 7900

Jaden 9600

"Now thunder Giant, direct attack!"

Walter 5500

Jaden 9600

"And that will end my turn. You should never underestimate my heros Walter." Jaden laughed.

"Don't get cocky Jaden, it's not over just yet!" Yuki called from behind him and Jaden gave him a thumbs up.

"Grrr you're pissing me off kid! My turn! I play 1 card facedown defence mode and end my turn." Walter snapped.

"Who's on the defence now?" Jaden smirked as he drew a card. I play a card facedown defence. Now Wild Wingman Attack his facedown monster!" Wild wingman flew up and send a rain of sharp, needle like feathers down onto the facedown card that was Alien Hunter. "Now Thunder Giant, direct attack!" Thunder Giant made a ball of electricity between his hands and launched it straight at Walter, making him scream in pain.

Walter 3100

Jaden 9600

"Damn kid! This was ment to be me against Yuki! Why did you even show up!" Walter snapped.

"Because you kidnapped someone I love! And I'm going to win her back!" He shouted. He then heard a grown and looked at Alexis.

"Alexis! Are you ok?" Jaden asked as he when to help her but was stopped by Yuki.

"If you help her it means you surrender this duel Jaden. Beat him first."Yuki whispered in Jaden's ear.

"Damn it!" He snarled. "Fine! Your move Walter!"

"Erg no luck. I play 1 card in defence and end my turn." He muttered.

"Not so tough no are you! I summon Wroughtweiler in attack mode!" 800/1200 "Wild Wingman destroy his facedown! Then Thunder Giant and Wroughtweiler attack him directly!" He shouted, voice full of anger. Walter just smirked and Yuki gasped as Wild Wingman destroyed the facedown monster. Alien Warrior.

"Jaden! Call off your attack!" Yuki called but it was too late.

"Haha Alien warriors affect is when it is destroyed it places 2x A counters on a opponents monster. Now I activate Brainwashing Beam. This lets me take control of 1 of your monsters that has a A counter attached to it. So say goodbye to your Wild Wingman."

"That may have stopped my Wroughtweiler attacking but won't stop my Thunder Giant! Attack!" Thunder Giant launched another ball of pure energy towards Wild Wingman, destroying it completely.

Walter 2600

Jaden 9600

"My turn, I summon Angus in attack mode!" 1800/500. "Attack his Wroughtweiler!"

Walter 2600

Jaden 8600.

"Ha Wroughtweilers affect lets me bring a E.H back from my grave plus a Polymerisation when he is destroyed."

"Swell I will activate my facedown. Beast soul swap. Ou should know what it does as I used it in this duel already. I will summon Angus back to the field in defence mode and end my turn."

"Ok lets go! I activate the spell card, E Emergency Call. This lets me bring and card with E.H in its name to my hand, and I choose my Bladeedge. Then I will use Polemerization to fuse Bladeedge and Wildheart to form WildEdge in attack mode!" 2600/2300. "Then if you manage to survive this turn I play future fusion. By removing fusion material from my deck I can summon that fusion monster in 2 turns time! And I will remove Bubbleman, Sparkman and Avian! Now I will activate Thunder Giants affect. By discarding 1 card in my hand I can destroy 1 face up monster on the field with less attack then itself, so bye bye Angus." Jaden smirked as Angus exploded from A bolt Thunder Giant send flying at him.

"Now my two monsters end this duel and win me Alexis' heart!" Jaden shouted as his 2 monsters prepared there attacks. Thunder Giant attacked with a ball of energy first.

Walter 200

Jaden 8600.

Then WildEdge attacked with a mighty swipe of his long sword.

Walter 0

Jaden 8600.

"And that's game." Jaden said with his signature pose. He then rushed over to the still sleeping Alexis and untied her. Just as he finished untying her Chazz, Mindy and Jasmine finally arrived. All out of breath.

"See...they...were...at...the...beach!" Jasmine snapped at Chazz as they all tried to catch there breath.

"Well sorry for making us run to the docks! I thought they would be there! That's where all the creepy stuff happens!" Chazz shouted back. He then saw Jaden helping Alexis and quickly rushed to her side, pushing Jaden out the way. As he held her she began to wake up.

"Alexis, can you hear me?" He said while shaking her a bit. Her eyes began twitching and then fluttered open.

"Chazz?" She whispered as she slowly got up.

"Yes, that's right Alexis. I was the one who saved you from the evil clutches of Walter. My love for you gave me super strength!" He said as he grabbed her hand and began kissing up her arm. Alexis having a discussed look on her face

"Chazz you know that didn't happen." Yuki said with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. "You only just arrived. It was Jaden that really saved you Alexis. If you should thank anyone, it's him." He looked over at Jaden who seemed to have his head stuck under the sand from where Chazz had pushed him away. Alexis just nodded as she slowly stood up and made her way over to the frantic Jaden.

"Jaden?" She muttered as he continued to struggle pulling his head out of the sand.

"Preees felp me!" She heard only slightly. It wasn't clear but she knew what it meant. She pulled him up and put of the sand. He was gasping for breath as he slumped to the floor.

"God...thanks...Alexis." He panted as he got back up. She just giggled and pulled him into a hug.

"Payback for saving me." She whispered as pulled away. "And so is this." She muttered as she closed the distance inbetween there lips. Jaden just froze up at the feeling of her lips on his but relaxed into it and kissed her back. In the background Jasmine and Mindy were giggling like school kids whilst Chazz was fuming. Yuki just smiled and began to walk away to give the two new lovers a bit of privacy. Jasmine and Mindy saw this and decided to follow, grabbing the still fuming Chazz as they walked away.

Sorry for the long wait. Been away from home for 2 weeks so couldn't play the game I use to get the duels for this fic :L should be updated weekly now though :) thanks


End file.
